nyankoifandomcom-20200214-history
Nyanderful!
|kanji = にゃんだふる！}} Nyanderful! is the opening song of the Nyan Koi! anime series. Rōmaji= Ano sora he kimi to hashiridasou negaigoto zenbu kanaete ageru Are ya kore ya to oshiyosete itsu no ma ni ka nichijou Good-Bye ano te kono te neko tedasuke guruguru mawaru triangle Jigou jitoku no yo no naka tte hyakuho yuzutte nomikonde nyan tte koto da sutta mon da no ageku daisaigai Uka uka shiterarenai isoganakya ikenai tte kimi he no omoi mo sou nanda ka karamawari da yo tsuitenai koto mo ooki na chance ni naru ka mo shirenai Kimi no egao ga mireta nara kitto nyanda ka umaku ikisou na "MsoNki ga shite kichaunda sora takaku uchiageta himawari me ippai senobi o shite miyou yo te o nobashite kimi he no omoi yuuki ni kawatte nyan to kanaru tte mae o mukeru yo masa ni nyanderful itsuka kono te todokimasu you ni negaigoto zenbu kanaete miseru yo Shirazu shirazu ni furikakaru ichi neko satte mata ichi neko nyan tte kotta erai koccha to itsumo daikonran Guda guda shiterarenai toomawari ha dekinai tte kimi to no kyori mo sou nanda ka chijimaranai tsuiteru toki mo yudan ha taiteki na no ka mo shirenai Kimi no egao ni deaetara kitto nyanda ka umaku ienai keredo attakainda kisetsu hazure ni saita hanabi omoikiri shinkokyuu shite miyou yo kao o agete kimi ga kawarazu ite kureru no nara nyan naku norikoerareru ka mo ne kore zo nyanderful todoita te ha hanasanaide zutto kimi no negai mo kanaete miseru yo Kimi to egao ni nareta nara kitto nyanda ka umaku ikisou na ki ga shite kichaunda sora takaku uchiageta himawari me ippai senobi o shite miyou yo te o nobashite Kimi he no omoi yuuki ni kawatte nyan to kanaru tte mae o mukeru yo masa ni nyanderful itsuka kono te todokimasu you ni negaigoto zenbu kanaete miseru yo |-| English= I've run this far, But it's nothing much, Even though I tripped and fell a lot. I recklessly chased after you. I know that it's impossible, But it's to protect the promise I didn't hear. I don't want to become Those clouds that Are blown away by the wind. I shut up And close away the things The things from the past that have already passed. Don't look down. Don't look back. Yeah! on the way to GO This path continues forever. Rather than the pace you take, it's the weight of it that's important. on the way to GO Even if you are all alone on this path, If you smile, it'll reach someone. Yeah!!! I was always smiling And my tears dried up right away, Even though I got depressed and worried sometimes. Sometimes the threads Connected to us get tangled. Don't freak out, don't pout, let's get them loose. In the memories you look back in, Everyone's faces are there, But don't be tied down by them, don't be pulled back by them. Yeah! on the way to GO This path surely Overlaps with others somewhere, and that time will come, so on the way to GO Even if you get lost on this path, It's all right. Let's hold hands with someone. Even if you are worried about making that first step, It's better than stopping. There shouldn't be enough time To cry so much you can't breathe, so... on the way to GO This path continues forever. Rather than the pace you take, it's the weight of it that's important. on the way to GO Even if you are all alone on this path, If you smile, on the way to GO This path surely Overlaps with others somewhere, and that time will come, so on the way to GO Even if you get lost on this path, It's all right. Let's hold hands with someone Because this path continues on. Videos TV Version TV Version with no credits Full Version Category:Music